Downtime
by v23474
Summary: One Bored Colonel !


The Stargate name and original characters belong solely to MGM, Double Secret and Gekko Film Corp. However the storyline and any new characters that follow belong to me; © Victoria C.L Forsyth 2003 (AKA Gekko23474)  
  
A Stargate SG-1 Story  
  
Sam Carter sat in her darkened office with only an anglepoise lamp  
  
and the eerie glow of her PC and laptop giving off any light.  
  
It was late evening in the SGC.  
  
SG-1 had returned from a mission early that morning and after post  
  
mission medicals and briefings, the team were given 48 hours downtime.  
  
Downtime for Sam meant indulging her own passion for technology and  
  
engineering.  
  
Downtime for Jack O'Neill meant a wander round the base, seeing what  
  
he could get into.  
  
After annoying Daniel to the point of getting himself thrown out of  
  
the archaeologist's office for tampering with a very old, very  
  
delicate artefact, Jack took off on a mooch around the SGC.  
  
Teal'c was in kel-no-reem, which meant Jack had one more person to  
  
inflict his bored self onto.  
  
Sam.  
  
With almost a spring in his step, Jack headed towards Sam's qarters  
  
but was dismayed....  
  
"You're WORKING !!" he exclaimed, "We have downtime and you're  
  
working."  
  
Sam looked up and grinned at Jack's petulant face.  
  
"Actually Sir, it is a little project of mine." Sam said, "I am cross  
  
referencing planetary data with discoveries we've made, races we've  
  
met and...."  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAH !" Jack cried, "W-O-R-K Sam, that's what that is. Work."  
  
"No, Sir. It is something I have been thinking about for some time.  
  
Yes, I know it has some element of work involved, seeing as I am  
  
cataloging data from our missions, and yes it will help Daniel too,  
  
but I find this sort of thing fascinating. Daniel has said more than  
  
once that there should be some kind of indexing to associate planets,  
  
and anything involved with those planets. We may even find links  
  
between them."  
  
"I'll find you a link between planets Sam." Jack said, a know-it-all  
  
smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
"Oh ?"  
  
"Yeah, Goa'uld and Replicators.....I betcha there are more of those  
  
planets."  
  
"Hmmmmmm, I suppose you're right Sir." Sam said, although she knew  
  
this already, sometimes it was good to let Jack think he'd done  
  
something right.  
  
Jack perched himself onthe end of Sam's desk and began playing with  
  
the angelpoise lamp.  
  
Sam struggled to keep a straight face as Jack put the lamp under his  
  
chin and made roaring noises as if the light was distorting his face  
  
and morphing it into something beastly.  
  
"Daniel threw you out, didn't he ?" she said finally.  
  
"No he didn't....how do you know that ?"  
  
It was Sam's turn to have a know-it-all look on her face.  
  
Second earlier an envelope had opened on her PC screen with the  
  
words "YOU HAVE MAIL"  
  
As she clicked on the envelope she read an email from Daniel which  
  
read;  
  
"Sam, Jack's bored and heading your way. Ask him about the owl from  
  
P8C-749."  
  
"I know about the owl." Sam said, grinning now.  
  
"The owl ?" Jack looked perplexed, "Oh that !" he said remembering.  
  
"The owl from P8C-749, the owl that could be 2,000 years old and very  
  
delicate. The owl that survived traveling through a wormhole."  
  
"It's just a owl." Jack protested, "I wasn't gonna break it. It's  
  
gotta be tough, right ?"  
  
"It hadn't been out in the open for nearly 2,000 years. It needs  
  
careful handling. You scared Daniel half to death, playing with it."  
  
"Oh." Jack looked shamefaced, "Space Monkey and his artefacts..."  
  
"Yes," Sam replied. She had an urge to laugh out loud but figured  
  
that wasn't too appropriate.  
  
"Is he mad at me ?" Jack asked, fiddling with a pen on Sam's desk.  
  
The top of the pen flicked across the room. This time Sam did laugh  
  
out loud.  
  
Mental note, she thought to herself, make Jack wear a sign around his  
  
neck;  
  
"CAUTION ! BORED COLONEL ON THE LOOSE !"  
  
©2003 Victoria C.L Forsyth AKA Gekko23474 


End file.
